My Dragon Academia
by Daniel French
Summary: Dragon ball X mha hope you enjoy dragon ball super my hero academia
1. The strongest in the world

**_Gods and Humans_**

 _"Ka Me Ha Me Haaaaaaaa!!!" Goku lanuched a blue engery blast Vegeta. Vegeta punched it away before lunging at Goku and throwing him into a mountain and Goku lanuched a blue Kamehameha wave at Vegeta but Vegeta launched a final flash this made a huge blast that engulfed Goku and Vegeta._

 _"Kachan! Take this!" Deku lunged and Side kicked Bakugo. Bakugo blasted Izuku in the face before gettimg launched by the kick. Izuku launched him self at Bakugo using 30% of one for all. Bakgo punched Isukus fist causing a huge explosion. Izuku amd Bakugo got launched back and their was a huge blue and yellow energy ball._

 _"What the hell is that!" Kiroshima yelled!_

 _(P.s. Urarka and kiroshima where watching) When the ball vanished what was left was two spiky haired males._

 _"Kakarot! What did you do" Vegeta yelled furiously._

 _"I dont know what happened Vegeta..." Goku said before beimg interupted._

 _"Hey you can't be here this is private property!" Uraraka said._

 _"Uraraka we dont know anything about these guys they came out of a giant insanly hot ball! For petesake! and they are clearly confused we should try to help them" Kiroshima said to her._

 _"who are you!" Izuku asked the one with the orange clothes._

 _"My name is Goku! This here is Vegeta!" Goku said in a serious voice._

 _"So you feel it to Kakarot" Vegeta said._

 _"Yeah...this is earth but its different. I cant sence Krillen, Picclo or even Beerus or Whis." Goku said._

 _"Its like were in a whole new world"Vegeta said._

"Wait what do you mean sence? what are your quriks." said Bakugo.

"The hell is qurik" Vegeta said.

 ** _TimeSkip_**

 ** _(because im assuming this is very boring to read, trust me its boring to write)_**

All of them where sitting in the UA dorms with the principal.

"So your telling me that these two gentlemen, appeared from a ball and you believe they are from another timeline. Well since they have no where else to go and your fight may have been the reason they are here making us legaly responceible. Their for they will be staying in the spare dorms. And Izuku, Shoto and Tenya will be showing Goku and Vegeta around town." said princepal Nesu.

 ** _TimeSkip to walking through the town_**

"So in your timeline is their a hero of the world?" said Izuku.

"Yes, well sort of. their is me and vegeta who actually go around and save the world. But their is a mam callled mister saten who everyone thinks saves the world" Goku said.

"That must be hard having someone else take all the credit for stuff you did." Shoto said.

"Not really all i want to do is fight!" Goku said. Just as a lady ran past them screaming. "Help Help their are villans! theyre killing people!" Goku and Vegeta

"What the.." Tenya said. "that speed was...insane..."

"it looked faster..then allmight in his prime" said Shoto stammering.

The three ran to where the villans where to see all 5 them knocked with Goku and Vegeta looking bored.

"That was so easy!!!"said Goku. 3 heros showed but an where shocked to see the villains.

"That was the...anti-Gang...the second most dangerous gang in Japan...you you defeted them all in seconds." said Hero 1.


	2. Ize

**_The Stongest_**

"The anti-Gang?" Izuku look shocked.

"they took them out like it was nothing. How...?" Shoto said looking shocked.

"Those where second to league of villains" Izuku was surprised at the raw power of to people. Goku and Vegeta walked up to three heros.

"Sorry for running off like that. Anyway should we go back now" said Goku. The three students agreed an they all went back to the UA dorms

 ** _Meanwhile in a far part of the universe_**

"Lord Ize we are sencing two suprsingly high powerlevels on a planet near here." Said a small red gobin like creature. Ize was a tall blue and white creature, he looked like Frizea but taller and blue isntead of purple

"What...set a direct corse to these power levels "Ize said.

 ** _At the UA dorms_**

"Wait so you two single handedly deffeted all 5 of the anti-gang" said Momo shocked.

"The anti-gang are second only to the leauge of villains and you took them out in seconds? How on earth is that possible" said Bakugo.

"they wernt that tuff honestly im a bit upset they wernt stronger! Itsso boreing with no one strong to fight." said Goku.

"Im strong!" yelled Bakugo.l, "fight me!"

"Allright then" said Vegeta standing up, "lets fight out side of course"

 ** _Out side_**

Bakugo lunged at vegeta andand hit him in the stomch launching him back. Bakugo sent a huge explosion hurdlling in Vegetas direction. It swallowed vegeta.

" That was way to easy." said Bakugo.

Vegeta walked out the smoke smiling.

"Your weak" he said.

"If im so weak then what do you call the last five minutes" said bakugo.

"Pity" Vegeta said before appearing behinf bakugo and side punching him. Bakugo would fall on floor and the fight would be over.

"How did you defeat Bakugo in one blow..." Izuku said said so quickly.

"Vegeta...good fight...but i know you can feel it." Goku said looking up to the sky.

"I can Kakarot its a huge power level coming straight for the planet." Vegeta said.

" What do you think it is" said Goku.

"The energy feels like...Frizea" said Vegeta.

 ** _Hey everyone. Tell me what your thinking of the stroy so far and give me ideas of what i could do when this ark is over_**


	3. Loss

**_Loss_**

 ** _warning this chapter contains death_**

"Whats a power level?" said Izuku.

"Your engery you Ki" said Vegeta.

 ** _In the world of the kais._**

"Sir what should we do?" said supreme kai.

"We can only do one thing, give them potara and hope they use it well" said the elder kai.

"right"said elder kai.

 ** _Izes ship_**

"When will we arrive" said Ize.

"19 minutes my lord" said Commander Cream.

"I cant wait that long you will meet me their:" Ize said.He flew out the ship. And was insainly fast.

 ** _Earth_**

"Shit its heading for us and its fast" Vegtea looked up. The UA students saw what looked like a missle hit in the middle of the city.

 ** _With Ize_**

"Now where are those powerlevels coming from"Ize said looking around.

"Now look here you beast! i dont know what you are or what you want but you just blew up this area! You killed these people now i will kill YOU!" Endevor yelled. He rushed Ize and used fire to burn him.

All of class 1a and the teacher and Goku and Vegeta ran round the corner. At that Exact momment.

"death beam" the words echoed as a purple beam stabbed Endevor.

"Dad!" Todoeroki yelled, " i may not gave liked that much but he was my family!" Todoroki ran it Ize before getting pulled back Vegeta.

"You'll just get your self killed" Ize looks at Goku and Vegeta.

"So you two are the high powerlevels" he said, "Pity you are no where near my level"

"Dont pester us skip to your final form" Goku said.

"well if you insist" Ize said, "AHH"a huge purple aura formed round him. A whirl wind pushed back debris and Class 1 A. A smooth Ize stood their.

"Are you sure you wanted this"He said.

"You cant beat us ugly! Mineta yelled.

"Ugly?!" Ize said. He lifted up the grabe fruit boy in the same way Frieza did Krillen.

"Dont you dare!" Goku ran at him in super saiyen God (the red one).

but it was to late mineta expoladed leaving nothing but blood and pulp on the floor. Goku puched Ize.

nothing not a damn thing. Ize launched Goku back.

"Oh my! I cant feel your energy...you..your a god...a weak one but a god non the less!" Ize said shocked.

"A super saiyen god to be exact" Goku said.

"Sayien? Your race is a bunch of savagses! You dont deserve the power of a god!" Ize kicked goku back into class 1A.

 ** _Supreme Kai appered_**

He gave Vegeta the potara and said

"These fuse your bodys good bye now i dont want to be in danger for very long!" He said before disappering.

"I dont need Kakarot to defeat another Frizea look alike" he said prodly. He want to royal blue and launched a a galik gunn at Ize. It hit Ize launching him back into a building. Ize sent ki ball at Vegeta it hit him so hard he collapsed. Deku picked up the Potara earings and looked around.

"If two of us put these earings on we will fuse together thid might give us enough power to destory him!" Deku said.

"Ill do it"Bakugo said. Taking the earing at putting it on. Deku put his on.

A flash of light appered near Ize.

"Hello their, Let me into duse my self im Izugo. THE GREATEST HERO EVER!"

 ** _Hope you liked it and tell me what you want to see more of. also sorry this took so long I was busy. Bye bye_**


End file.
